


democracy never fails

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lawyer Rey, Loss of Virginity, Space Lawyer, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Order, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands





	democracy never fails

 

Rey had studied the works of Leia Organa as a Senator to keep her going through the day and get her education as the First Order was starting to rise. She was lucky enough to get an education in law by the time she was seventeen and breezed through her classes without a struggle. She was lucky enough to graduate before the First Order decimated her planet. She went on to the Resistance, and began working for them. They needed her services sorely, especially now with the oppressive hand that the First Order had on the galaxy. 

 

Rey got them weapons and found ways for the alliances the Resistance had to keep their word. It allowed the Resistance to stay afloat despite the financial crisis that they were already near almost all the time. But things were starting to go south, and Rey knew that the Resistance was getting desperate. She needed to find a way to help her friends, and so she did. 

* * *

  
  
  


“We should get started,” Rey said, “I have an idea,” She told Leia. Leia was all ears. The Resistance was desperate. There weren’t many people left, and they thought that if they couldn’t fight the First Order on a military front, maybe they could do that on a law front. Although that was going to be hard, considering the galaxy’s multiple government systems within each solar system. Rey was ready to help though. “We need to get the First Order classified as a terrorist association by the Interplanetary alliances.” She told Leia. 

 

“No one’s ever going to go for that.” Poe had interjected. Rey rolled her eyes, but continued to talk. 

 

“It’s going to be hard,” Rey said, “but I’m persuasive. I can get them into a real court after draining their revenue resources. I can win and I will win.” She told Leia. 

 

“I believe you,” Leia said, “you’ve been our saving grace, Rey. I would have no reason not to believe you.” Rey smiled, wishing to god that she could rid Leia of that sad and worried look that was eternally in her eyes. Rey knew that she wasn’t the one to cause it though, the one to cause it was someone that probably wasn’t going to come back. Despite the fact that he was very much alive. “I just, this worries me that you’ll become a target of the Order.”  _ Become a target of my son.  _ She could hear the meaning behind her words now. She knew Leia well enough. 

 

“I’m not scared of them,”  _ I’m not scared of him,  _ “I can handle myself.” She had to handle herself all of her life. 

 

“Say that when the First Order attempts to kill you with their Star Destroyer.” Poe said. He wouldn’t know. Wouldn’t know what had happened to her home life, but Leia gave him a look. That was enough to shut him up for the time being. 

 

“Just tell us what we need to do to help you and we’ll do it to the best of our ability,” 

 

* * *

 

This was getting ridiculous. It was three days into the new year and one whole system of planets started beefing their defenses to the First Order. It was still nowhere near where it should be to attack the First Order substantially, but still, it was like a slap in the face to Kylo when he was sure that everything was going so well. 

 

Instead he was here, trying to listen to Hux give him a brief on everything that was happening without throwing a tantrum. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate without seeing red as he spoke. “It seems that a lawyer seems to be the cause of all of this,” Hux was seething, but not as much as Kylo. 

 

“What?” It was such an odd statement to him, that a lawyer was the cause of this heinous act of treason the system had committed against the order, but he needed to hear more. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation. Hux was growing paler and paler by the minute as he looked through his holopad, scanning everything for information. “Hux, what is it?” 

 

“Just, give me a second.” His voice was strained as he started to continue. “There’s a lawyer who seems to be well versed in intergalactic foreign policy and security and has us classified within two Core systems. Brentaal IV seems to spearheading this girl’s agenda.” Brentaal IV is where they got there surplus of blasters for the stormtroopers and even though they would be able to wipe out the rest of the system, Brentaal IV would be the one planet that would be willing to stand up to the First Order. A smart move, from this unnamed lawyer. She must’ve extorted them for money. She had to. 

 

“Does this  _ girl  _ have a name?” He said. 

“Rey,” He said. “There’s no data entries about  her in the First Order database, other than the name and the fact that she has a law degree from the Corellian University.” Corellia. That planet was no longer, thanks to him. Kylo was wondering if she was doing this out of a vendetta because her supposed home planet was destroyed. It would make sense. “Oh! And one more thing. The girl is a freelance lawyer that’s most frequently been employed a few times by the Resistance.” Kylo inwardly groaned, but he started coming up with a plan. 

 

“Contact the girl,” He said, “set up a meeting. We can possibly get her to get Brentaal IV to stop this nonsense. Once Brentaal does, the rest of the planets will fall back in line next and we can get back to business without losing too much of a revenue stream.” 

 

“Since when are you the one who wants to do negotiations?” 

 

“Since now, we’re in a precarious situation financially because of this girl and I want to take care of it without wasting any more money.” He was walking away from Hux when he turned back. “Besides, this will be good for you. You don’t seem like the person that likes to starve.” Hux opened his mouth to say something but he decided that was for the better and suddenly Kylo wasn’t seeing red anymore. He tried not to laugh as he walked away, tried not to smile. Annoying Hux was one of the few pleasures that he got these days.


End file.
